Solo con besarte
by ninashark
Summary: Todo empezó desde allí... Al ser la luz que entraba por su ventana, iluminando a ambos y el dándose cuenta del encanto irreconocible que percibía de Nitori. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos temblorosos y sus labios...
1. Chapter 1

-yamasaki-sempai puedo... ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Pregunta sumamente nervioso, metiendo sus manos en sus pantaloncillos y agachando su cuello para encorvarse, el chico de ojos turquesa le responde de manera afirmativa y monótona, salen de su habitación y lo acompaña hacia los pasillos donde no había nadie pues todos estaban en clases.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, así que debía aprovechar.

-¿cómo va su relación con el capitán rin?

Pregunta rápidamente al dejar de titubear de los nervios.

Sousuke lo mira confuso y a la vez con enfado.

-ah... No es que me quiera meter

Responde intentando alivianar la situación y aclarando de inmediato antes de entrar en problemas. Agitando sus manos de apuración.

-es solo que quería pedirle consejos, sobre Nitori-sempai

Obteniendo de nueva cuenta confusión, y era lo menos quería, suponía que podía hablar normal con el, lo creía por parecer un ejemplo a seguir, Sousuke era un chico genial y se notaba que tenia loco a su capitán, y eso que ni el lo sabia.

Su problema era que...

-¿Qué sucede Mikoshiba... ¿No te gustaban las niñas?

Sousuke detiene sus pensamientos sonriéndole con picardía, comprendiendo de qué iba todo eso.

-¡ah! ¡Claro que me gustan!

Se excusa algo animado al ser entendido, el otro solo cruza sus brazos en forma de respuesta

-entonces que hay con Nitori

Y por fin lo tiene, y en ese justo momento todo cae de recordar lo que quería decir.

-Nitori-sempai... Me gus...ta

Se sincera no muy convencido, entonces comienza una especie de baile con su pie, rotándolo de lado a lado en un mismo punto.

Soltando un suspiro

-me gusta pero... No se que hacer para que me haga caso.

Mira hacia el fondo de los pasillos, perdiendo su mirada como si recordara algo.

-y tu quieres que te ayude

Afirma Sousuke cerrando sus ojos de lo cansado que se escuchaba todo eso.

-a usted le va bien con el capitán yo solo...

Y agacha su mirada algo depresivo, logrando causar lastima al otro chico.

-bueno pero al menos dame mas detalles

Al fin de cuentas el mayor percibía que algo había que los hacia parecer iguales.

Casi mismas situaciones.

-¡si!

Responde animado recobrando sus fuerzas e ímpetu.

...

Y ahí comienza el gran suceso que a Sousuke intrigo y canso nuevamente.

Como el hecho de que hacia dos semanas atrás, cuando entraba a los dormitorios después de un agotador entrenamiento de natación se encontrara con Nitori solo con bóxers y obtuviera un grito de susto al ser descubierto. No había sido precisamente un buen inicio, en realidad fue después de eso...

-¿Momotaro no te enseñaron a tocar?

Grito su sempai sumamente ofendido, por su reacción, él también se había alterado al ser contagiado por el susto sin embargo al analizar que ambos eran hombres retomo la compostura.

-no hay de que preocuparse Nitori-sempai, ¡somos hombres!

Quiso animarlo chocando su mano con su espalda y…

Gravísimo error, primeramente la piel del chico era tan suave que su mano resbaló como si se tratara de seda, recibiendo un chillido de queja ante el dolor que le causo.

Seguido de un par de sonrojos de vergüenza que le parecieron lindos para que vinieran de un chico, cuando se detuvo a meditar en lo que pensó se incomodo y era que seguramente estaba demasiado excitado del entrenamiento que había tenido así que prosiguió su rutina metiéndose a bañar.

Cada que salía de su baño se topaba a Nitori entretenido escribiendo en su diario, como si fuera lo más importante para el y en serio que ya le comían las ganas por ver de qué se trataba.

Aunque en ese día...

Nitori termino con semblante triste al finalizar de escribir, como si algo lo pusiera sumamente pensativo y preocupado. El no era un chismoso ni entrometido pero si un observador y al menos como kohai se preocupaba por el.

Y aquella ocasión...

Nunca olvidara como vio derramar lágrimas al chico.

Y nunca olvidaría como su corazón comenzó a latir con extrañeza.

Y quiso ignorarlo al adentrarse a la habitación haciendo ruido para que lo alertara.

Su sempai solo cerró su cuaderno y lo ignoro por completo.

-ne Nitori-sempai ¿le pasa algo?

Preguntó una vez acabado de secar su cabello, sosteniendo la toalla en su cabeza. Con sus orbes temblando de la preocupación.

Pero el más chico solo se recostó en su cama y movió su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

-no es nada

Preocupándolo todavía más.

Levantó su ceja de extrañeza al comportarse tan vulnerable con él, como sea intentó volver a la realidad encaminándose para apagar las luces.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que al apagarlas y querer subir a la litera, resbaló descuidadamente de las escaleras cayendo de golpe al suelo

-¡agh!

Grito adolorido

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

Le respondió su compañero quien asustado se levanto de inmediato.

Y no fue solo eso, el golpe habría sido suficiente de no ser por su torpe sempai que al querer ponerse de pie enredo sus pies y cayo por consecuente en cima de el.

Teniendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, a escasos centímetros, con su rostro muy cerca pudiendo verlo bien y...

Todo empezó desde allí...

Al ser la luz que entraba por su ventana, iluminando a ambos y el dándose cuenta del encanto irreconocible que percibía de Nitori.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos temblorosos y sus labios...

Ah… Sus labios brillantes, seductores a su mirar.


	2. Chapter 2

La trama no había quedado así, después de todo no era muy fácil de explicar.

No era sencillo contar como se atrevió a besar a su sempai importándole tan poco las consecuencias.

-¿y? ¿Qué paso después?

Pregunta sin comprender yamasaki, pues con esos escasos segundos que tomaba momo para explicar, no se tragaba nada.

El solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio y romanticismo incomprendido, dudando si seguir con ello o mejor dejarlo por la paz.

-bueno...

Y tener que respirar aire para continuar su situación era desgastante, esperaba ganar algo de aprendizaje por lo menos por parte de Sousuke.

Entonces recordar y narrar que pasó

Lo hizo sentir nauseas y desconsuelo, con unas fuertes ganas de caer rendido a llantos.

...

Contar que beso a Nitori y lo que ocurrió después... No era muy consolador...

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Recibió un fuerte grito de su sempai, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, ni el mismo se lo pudo creer, el que lo haya besado por lo menos 10 segundos impidiendo que este se zafara de el pues lo sujetaba de su cintura...

Y Nitori estaba temblando de temor al no comprender nada, su piel enfrió de inmediato.

Sus ojos, que poseía fieros segundos antes se abrieron como platos de la tremenda sorpresa que se llevo.

-ah...

Siendo el mismo quien apartara al chico de un empujón, de levantarse de un brinco y se alejara apresurado.

Viéndolo en el suelo confundido y asustado.

-yo...

No pudiendo terminar su oración, salió corriendo de su habitación, sin regresar.

Estaba más que asustado.

¿Cómo demonios termino besándolo?

Incluso paso la noche en los baños por la gran vergüenza que cargaba combinado a la abrumadora preocupación que lo hacia marear y sentir dolor estomacal.

Para después de tantas vueltas al asunto, buscando consuelo en explicar que fue todo eso...

Quizás la conclusión sería ser una persona débil, joven y con arranques que lo procedían, así que podía culpar a sus locas hormonas... Eso quería creer...

Pero nada se resolvió, todo el día intento evadir a su mayor, en la escuela, en los entrenamientos, en todas partes.

Incluso no se presento al dormitorio ni la siguiente noche.

Era demasiada su pena, su corazón no superaría el evento.

…

Al tercer día, con unas pesadas ojeras y ropas a penas y bien puestas intentaba asistir a clases con mero esfuerzo de no caer dormido.

No podía seguir así...

Nada estaba bien, incluso se notaba enfermo y en un estado preocupante.

No era fructífero ni para el equipo de natación, Rin lo había regañado mas de tres veces por su falta de concentración y no podían avanzar sin el.

Y cuando creyó que no habría solución...

…

-momo-kun

Su mismo sempai fue quien lo encaro, en los vestidores cuando habían terminado las prácticas y todos se habían retirado.

El estuvo estático, tieso y algo apanicado ante lo que pudiera reprocharle.

Sosteniendo su toalla y cerrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza, queriendo anticipar reacciones negativas.

-lo que pasó...

Se escuchaba su voz temblorosa y nerviosa, consolándolo de cierto modo y abriendo sus ojos.

Topándose a su mayor con su mirada hacia otra dirección y sus mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza...

-ah... Sempai yo...

Quiso sacarlo de ese embrollo tan bochornoso que injustamente lo hacia incomodar más a el.

-no, no, quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte por lo de la otra vez, estoy seguro que es un mal entendido y yo comprendo, solo...

Su corazón había comenzado a acelerar... Y sus manos sudaban, sus ojos temblaban de estar al pendiente de que iba todo eso.

…

El...

Lo vio como un malentendido...

-solo no retrases al equipo, no hagas enfadar a rin-sempai

…

Entonces todo se vino abajo, como un balde de agua helada.

El se aterrorizó de pensar que había sido lo que le paso con su sempai, tenia rato de querer encontrar alguna buena explicación, y esa al parecer era la idónea...

…

Era la perfecta escusa, entonces ¿Por qué?

-ah tiene razón sempai, fue un malentendido ajajajaja

¿Por qué se sentía tan destrozado al oírlo decir eso?

Como si no se hubiese tratado nada importante para el chico, como si fuese un simple incidente que ni siquiera presto atención...

Rio con fuerza fingiendo torpeza, asustando a su mayor, inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-lo siento, no volverá a suceder, me esforzare para el equipo

Tratando de ser serio y responsable.

Y después de eso se suponía todo estaba arreglado pues al parecer...

No debió exagerar...

…

…

Hasta que ese mismo día, cuando todo marcharía a la normalidad...

Cuando estaba a punto de dormir en su cama al fin después de tres días...

Escuchara el llanto de su mayor.

…

Y en verdad que quiso ignorarlo... En verdad...

Intentando incluso de tapar su cabeza con su almohada, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Y...

…

-sempai...

…

Cayendo de nuevo en lo mismo.

Dándose cuenta que no era un simple mal entendido

Al ver su rostro lleno de pena y desconsuelo...

No dudo ni un segundo en aproximarse hasta el, soltando un brillo extraño en su mirar, transformándose de forma lasciva, importándole poco tomar su rostro y unir sus labios con los suyos.

Sintiendo desconcierto y rechazo en un principio para después de escasos segundos, ser respondido de la misma forma.

Su corazón acelerado y sus manos sudorosas, temblorosas al acercarlo más a el.

Profundizando sus besos, probando aquellos suaves y apetitosos labios, compartiendo en calor que sus bocas despedían.

-es amor

...

...

Sousuke echa para atrás su cabeza y tuerce su cuello destensando su cuerpo.

Frunce su entrecejo y termina por tronar su boca.

Todo sonaba demasiado cansado...

...

...

¿Era en serio?

…

¿Solo con besarlo?


	3. Chapter 3

-ah... Nitori-sempai!

Grita momo acelerado mientras corre hasta su mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Aichiro lo mira con horror y comienza a correr por su vida y Sousuke se divierte mientras los observa como provocan tanto revuelo en las prácticas, como acaban con la paciencia de Rin y hacen un tremendo ruin.

-solo debes ir por ello, con todo lo que tengas

Ok... Si, así fue como lo dijo, esa sería la solución pero...

Momo se lo tomo muy en serio.

Cruza sus brazos y suelta un suspiro, parece que no era bueno dando consejos.

-¡Sousuke!

Recibe un tremendo grito por parte de su pareja, lo mira con furia y no puede evitar sobar su hombro derecho de lo incomodo que se siente.

Sabe lo que quiere, así que se levanta de aquella banca y estira su brazo cerrando sus ojos de fatiga, teniendo oportunidad de sostener al intrépido Momo y de alejarlo de allí, dejando a Rin a cargo de Nitori quien chilla como si hubiese sido perseguido por un acosador.

-yamasaki-sempai... Suélteme

Se queja el peli naranja mientras forcejea intentando zafarse de el.

-¿momo no crees que estas siendo demasiado insistente? Hay que ser discretos ¿sabes?

El pequeño tensa su cuerpo y suelta un sonrojo de vergüenza, como si lo hubiesen cachado en sus locos propósitos.

-no... No soy obvio, solo quería pedirle disculpas a Nitori-sempai

Yamasaki pasa una mano por su rostro intentando limpiar su aburrimiento, Momo tiene un molesto gesto de preocupación

"caray"

-intenta de otro modo, el chico te odiara si sigues en ese plan

-¡no es que quiera que me odie!

Momo se defiende como si fuera lo más importante, parce que va en serio.

Tenia que admitir que el pequeño a pesar de ser atrevido poseía una fuerte determinación, era de admirar aunque se debiera a su misma terquedad.

-yo se que no le gusto a sempai, lo se...

Aprieta sus puños y agacha su mirada, entonces muerde sus labios, irritado.

Bien eso ya lo sabían todos...

Y era obvio quien era el eterno amor platónico del patoso Nitori.

-tengo que superar sus expectativas

Sus ojos parpadean al ver como este se endereza y su mirada brilla peligrosamente, sonríe ladino.

-comprendo

Ese sentimiento es el que un hombre despierta cuando quiere proclamar algo suyo.

No estaba tan mal.

-a Nitori le vendría bien un chico con tu actitud.

Tienes que ser cauteloso, tomar distancias pero sin dejar de ser osado en ocasiones. Trátalo con mucho cuidado.

Y no dejes de demostrarle tu locura hacia el, seguro lo pescas.

Momo le sonríe a más no poder y lo mira como si se tratara de una deidad. Bueno no era que lo fuera pero...

Todos tenían razón en creer que este se tratara de un experto en las relaciones, gracias al chico que tenia como pareja, el más difícil, salvaje, terco, frágil y especial de entre tantos, así que ahora podía tomar el titulo de completo Casanova.

Momo lo valoraba y extrañamente hasta se había ganado el completo respeto por parte de todos en la academia.

Ser el novio de Rin era el mayor evento que pudo haberle sucedido en su no tan corta vida.

-¡gracias sempai! ¡Lo hare! ¡Ya veraz tendré a Nitori sempai comiendo de mi mano!

Bueno eso era demasiado...

Si que tenia ímpetu

-si, si, mientras no armes tanto alboroto como para molestar a rin no hay problema.

Mira por última vez al pequeño y cuando cree conveniente se da la vuelta y retorna a su lugar en las prácticas.

-bien

Suelta Momo sumamente entusiasmado.

"Ser cauteloso"

Sonaba difícil pero no era imposible.

No lo era...

Pero...

Ver a Nitori alejado en extrema distancia...

No era buena señal.

-¡Momo!

Grita Rin con autoridad, este al igual que todos se alarma y en seguida fija su atención en el.

Sousuke que esta a sus espaldas lo advierte con su mirada.

Así que se presenta rápido hasta su persona.

-debido a tu comportamiento indisciplinado hoy te quedaras entrenando, ¡Harás 100 vueltas de espalda, 100 de mariposa y 100 de brazada!

Rin esta que bufa de coraje y el a penas y puede hablar.

"Quéjate y veraz"

Es lo que le dice la mirada de yamasaki.

No vendría nada bueno.

-¡si, sempai!

Responde determinado, una vez pasado el trago amargo del susto.

Busca rápido a su al rededor y al toparse con Nitori que lo ve asustado, le dedica una fresca sonrisa cambiando por completo su expresión.

-¡Nitori sempai! ¡Lo hare por ti!

Grita animado mientras lo saluda desde lejos, provocando risas, asombros y comentarios de sorpresa, sin dejar atrás el tremendo zape que le dio Rin.

Sousuke se ríe de su enorme estupidez y se detiene a ver que más tramara el pequeño.

A parte de enfadar a rin y ocasionar semejante alboroto.

Y no puede evitar buscar a Nitori quien se encuentra como un tomate a punto de reventar.

Al menos todo marchaba a la perfección.

¿Que más podría hacer momo?


	4. Chapter 4

-sempai ya ordene sus cosas

La voz de momo suena por todos los pasillos de los dormitorios del samezuka y a Nitori no le queda de otra más que sobar sus sienes de la histeria que quiere contener.

-si, gracias momo-kun

Y momo le sonríe de nueva cuenta, de esa manera que lo hace sentir incomodo.

"-me gusta sempai

Soltó el pequeño Mikoshiba una vez en los dormitorios después de la persecución que le había dado en las prácticas.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, haciendo temblar su pequeño cuerpo y expidiendo sudor debido a los nervios. No tenia idea de como reaccionar, ¿era un juego?

-momo-kun yo...

-¡lo se!

Pero antes de responder a semejante confesión su kohai lo interrumpió, mirándolo con una seriedad que desconoció de donde provenía.

-lo se...

Continuo preocupando a todos sus sentidos y queriendo pensar, no se tratara de lo que imaginaba.

-se que no le agrado, pero usted me gusta tanto que... No me importa

Extrañamente su corazón latió arrítmicamente, descontrolado ante aquellas palabras tan profundas que...

Comenzaron a tomar lugar en su pecho, clavándose como una estaca, hiriéndolo de la culpabilidad que comenzaba a formarse en el.

-quiero empezar desde el principio, que seamos buenos amigos sempai, puedo conformarme con algo como eso.

No supo que responder, a su cabeza no llegaban las palabras idóneas para rechazar todo, era que...

-al menos por ahora

Momo era demasiado serio, y tenerlo así de frente lograba hasta flaquear su persona.

-yo...

-¡le prometo no seré una molestia!

Y su lado sumiso y servicial ante cualquier cosa, ciertamente lo alarmo. Todo era su culpa, el fue quien cedió a los besos tan alocados que se dieron y tenia que admitir fueron muy buenos pero...

No tanto para que las cosas dieran un giro extraño, el ya...

-Nitori-sempai ¡por favor!

Ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba, alguien que ya tenia un dueño, alguien por quien no podía aspirar algo más que una relación kohai-sempai y lo hacia morir de profunda tristeza.

Alguien que nunca seria para el.

-e-está bien

Inconscientemente creyó que hacia lo mejor."

-también me encargue de ordenar sus libros, note que guarda los de los años anteriores, jeje

Y momo se mantiene como su sirviente, algo bastante drástico y tonto. No era como si le fuese hacer caso solo por tareas como esas y de todas maneras no le presta atención.

-momo-kun no deberías...

-¡está bien sempai! ¡Es bueno para ti!

Ah... Y el Mikoshiba no comprende, se acerca hasta su escritorio y se entera de que aquel trabajo que realizo momo no era precisamente el extenso significado de la palabra orden.

Los libros no están debidamente acomodados o bien colocados en sus respectivos lugares, podía creer que el era mas ordenado que su kohai.

Cosa que según Rin seria un milagro.

-ah... No es necesario que hagas esto...

-admito que no me es fácil

Ríe apenado y a el no le queda de otra mas que suspirar de cansancio.

-encontré tirado su...

Levanta su mirada y no encuentra mejor reacción que arrebatarle de sus manos aquel atesorado diario que tanto cuida con recelo.

Y Momotaro lo mira con preocupación y cuan perro ha sido regañado, agacha su mirada. No puede contener su culpabilidad segundos después.

-no se preocupe sempai, jamás me atrevería a leer tus cosas personales.

Ríe nervioso su kohai y da por terminado todo cuando toma sus cosas y se retira de ahí.

Dejándolo solo y pensativo

¿Por qué no se negó a ser pretendido?

Toca sus labios y cierra sus ojos recordando aquellas veces que el Mikoshiba lo beso.

Fue la primera vez en probar unos labios y...

Debía confesar era algo que lo hacia estremecer en lo profundo de su corazón ya dañado.

Era como un consuelo ante tanta desesperación por el amor que no le hacia honor.

Solo quería tener a alguien con quien desquitar sus sentimientos que estaban lejos de la razón.

No es como si dejaría que momo lo conquistara...

...

-sempai!

El peli naranja corre hasta el sumamente entusiasmado, con una toalla y un cronometro en sus manos.

Lo acompaña en sus entrenamientos individuales con excusas de querer apoyarlo.

No se echa para atrás a pesar de que no es correspondido y al el no le queda otra opción más que seguirle el juego.

Al salir de la alberca se acerca a su persona y sin pedir permiso lo ayuda sacudiendo su cabello, enfadándolo de cierto modo pero no tiene ánimos de reprocharle. Seca toda su cabeza y continúa bajando lentamente más y más con una discreción que no pasa desapercibida.

Cuando llega a su espalda, momo dedica tiempo en acariciar esa parte y la frota con mucho cuidado, eso lo tensa y pone en alerta.

Le preocupa las intenciones del chico y aun así no dice nada, lo deja hacer. Cayendo brevemente en la lujuria que se aproxima por todo su cuerpo.

-ah...

Suelta un gemido para nada silencioso, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, el cubriendo su boca y Momo parando sus acciones.

Todo debería terminar pero...

No sabe porque anhela que este continúe.

Los segundos pasan e incluso un minuto esta a punto de transcurrir, desea voltear a ver que ocurre pero antes de eso es tremendamente detenido.

Momo lo sorprende besando su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo bajando hasta su espalda obteniendo suspiros y gemidos que no logra suprimir.

Allí sentado en la banca, sus pies se retuercen y no puede contener arquear su espalda, el mas joven tira la toalla muy lejos y posa sus manos en su cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndolas temblorosas y algo frías, poco a poco acostumbrándolas y tomando más audacia, acariciando por todas partes, su torso, su pecho, su estomago, su vientre...

Volviéndolo loco, llegando hasta los lugares que desconocía fueran sensibles.

No entiende que ocurre pero se deja llevar, escucha el ronroneo que momo le dedica al acercar su rostro hasta su oreja que yace caliente de sus suspiros y mojada de sus lamidas.

Ambos encendidos, con respiraciones irregulares, sintiendo sus pezones ser pellizcados y manoseados, siendo frotados indecorosamente, su miembro endurece y siente el gran bulto de su kohai presionando sus caderas, haciéndolas levantar para que se frotara mas en el.

Están más que encendidos y extrañamente se siente dispuesto a todo al querer voltear y besarlo...

Pero...

-lo... Lo siento Nitori-sempai

Extrañamente momo se detiene en seco, parando el tiempo y...

Trayendo de golpe a la realidad.

Haciendo que el nerviosismo y la vergüenza crezcan rápidamente en su ser.

-no pude controlarme...

Suena agitado y sumamente arrepentido y el...

Se siente mal y no sabe porque.

-lo siento

Inclina su rostro y sale corriendo de ahí, dejándolo solo, llevándose muy lejos su poca dignidad al ser rechazado.

Siente que la agitación no se le ha pasado y el coraje comienza a crecer.

"¿Cómo se atreve a parar?"

Y sus ojos se abren de mas por la sorpresa de escucharse a si mismo.

Lleva una mano a su pecho y se asusta...

Esta latiendo sin frenesí.

* * *

(Ojala les haya gustado :) por fin puedo escribir por aqui xD, decidi alargarlo un poco solamente Gracias por sus visitas! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

-sempai!

Momo lo sacude, tomándolo por los brazos y recargando su rostro en su torso, empapando su chamarra de molestas y asquerosas lagrimas que para el yamasaki representan.

-ah...

Suspira sumamente agobiado, se supone debería estar con rin en los dormitorios teniendo un acalorado encuentro.

-¡waaa!

Pero no, ahí esta con ese pobre desdichado por quien contenía unas fuertes ganas de mandarlo al diablo.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, seguro a Nitori se le pasa

Chasquea su lengua e intenta empujarlo para alejarlo lo más lejos posible.

Pero el pequeño cuenta con fuerzas descomunales al impedírselo.

-no sabía que hacer... Mi mente se nublo... Si no hubiese despertado...

Y de nueva cuenta se suelta a llantos y gritos de impotencia.

Se aleja de el y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro cuan león enjaulado.

Claro que había quedado en ser su confidente y en apoyarlo pero...

Solo era de nombre no había prometido nada.

-Momotaro debes calmarte

Cruza sus brazos una vez liberados y se despega de aquella pared de la que estaba apoyado.

Allí en los pasillos de los dormitorios lugar menos indicado, decide animar las cosas y terminar de una vez por todas.

-no resuelves nada poniéndote así, no estuvo mal lo que hiciste

Pero el pequeño no le hace caso, continua moviéndose acelerado y en condiciones optimas de explotar de nerviosismos.

Agotado de la paciencia se acerca hasta el y lo detiene con su mano, sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa.

-¡para de una vez, no estuvo mal, es más tuviste una oportunidad para tirártelo y ganártelo de una buena vez!

Eso lo detiene, a secas y ahora puede verlo directo a los ojos, el chico esta más que sorprendido y cuando cree lo hace reaccionar basta con un manotazo de su parte para ser liberado de inmediato, recibiendo una fulminante mirada que aun le cuesta creer provenga de él.

-¡no lo vuelva a decir!

Su tono incluso cambia y aun cuando no logra intimidarlo, logra sorprenderlo.

Momo se coloca derecho, con una postura que reconoce amenazante.

-yo no tomo a Nitori-sempai como a alguien que solo deba tirármelo. ¡Yo lo amo y quiero que el me ame a mi, y no ganare nada si solo comparto un vinculo sexual con el!

Lo deja sin palabras, allí en ese preciso día con fecha y hora...

Acaba de ser reprendido por un kohai que logro callarlo y ponerlo en ridículo.

No puede evitar torcer una sonrisa de lo irónico que es ese momento.

Momo es incluso mas serio que cuando el lo era con Rin, quien en un principio conformaba sus sentimientos con acostarse con el, sin ser correspondido en un inicio.

-¡lo siento sempai!

Grita momo arrepentido, segundos después de aquel comentario. Poniéndolo nervioso al no ser golpeado por su parte, después de aquella actitud tan valiente.

-momo, vas muy bien... Pídele disculpas y veraz que conseguirás una segunda oportunidad de su parte.

No tiene nada que decir y jamás le diría que admiraba su determinación así que solo podía apoyarlo con consejos saludables.

-para la próxima deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar mas privado. Nos vemos.

Lo despide dejándolo sumamente extrañado y animado a su vez.

Logrando dejar su huella como sempai genial.

...

* * *

La pequeña nutria aprieta sus puños y decide ir a ver a su sempai para disculparse.

No tiene de otra, sabe que lo ama...

Ya se lo había dicho su propio hermano

"sabes que amas a alguien cuando no paras de pensar en el y solo quieres estar a su lado"

Eso era lo que sentía...

Así que corre apresurado hasta su dormitorio, para encontrarse con el, sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo en su diario. Su respiración acelera y no puede evitar sentirse feliz de verlo.

-¡Nitori-sempai!

Grita emocionado, asustándolo y provocando este saltara de la sorpresa.

Y allí viene la mirada vergonzosa que tanto adora de su sempai, el sonrojar de sus mejillas...

Es demasiado lindo...

-sempai yo...

Se acerca rápidamente hasta el provocando que este se levantara de su lugar, al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir y eso... Lo flaquea...

Es la primera vez que Nitori le presta tanta atención y lo mira con curiosidad y algo de...

* * *

¿Determinación?

* * *

-siento mucho lo de ayer... Nunca quise sobrepasarme contigo, no volverá a ocurrir.

Cree que eso es lo que basta por su arrepentimiento y también que sea lo más conveniente sin embargo...

Nitori lo mira...

* * *

¿Decepcionado?

* * *

-ah... No te preocupes momo-kun yo... No sentí nada que nos comprometiera de todas maneras.

Contesta con cierta frialdad que muy a pesar de su nerviosismo, logra captar bien.

Sintiendo su corazón estrujarse...

Dejando muy lejos la posibilidad de ser correspondido en algún momento.

-ah... Si, por eso... No volverá a ocurrir...

Y no puede hacer otra cosa más que salir de ahí, con sus sentimientos hasta por los suelos.

Sabiendo que debe respirar antes de volver a su batalla por su amor hacia el.

No teniendo en cuenta que detrás de las puertas de aquella habitación Nitori llora por primera vez por alguien que no se trata de Rin.

...


	6. Chapter 6

-¡sempai!

Saluda animado mientras entra a su habitación, lleno de energías e inmune a cualquier reacción negativa hacia Nitori, quien no muy contento lo recibe con un par de reojos desde su mesa donde se halla estudiando para un examen.

-¡te traje tu postre favorito!

Corre hasta su persona y deposita aquellos dos panqueques en la mesa.

Eso lo enoja más, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? El solo podía comer uno al día, por su dieta tan rigurosa que copiaba de Rin. No obstante no se queja, los deja ahí sin ánimos de consumirlos queriendo permanecer atento a lo que hace.

-sempai compre un disco de música hace poco

Momo sigue indiferente a sus acciones, sentado en la cama, sacando una bolsa de regalo, abriéndola y tomando aquella caja con mucha emoción.

-es de edición limitada, note que a ti también te gusta así que quise comprártelo.

Nitori continua escribiendo y leyendo sus apuntes, sin ningún interés de voltear a verlo, presiona con fuerza su lápiz, frunciendo su entrecejo sumamente enfurecido.

¿Por qué?

-es un gran regalo, solo habían dos ejemplares

Y eso colma su paciencia, ¿Por qué le insiste tanto? ¿Por qué el?...

-las dos primeras canciones son de mi preferencia, la letra...

¿Por qué lo hace sentir así?...

Así como...

-me hace comprender lo que siento por ti

Suelta su lápiz y deja lo que esta haciendo, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón latiendo sin frenesí.

Lo hace sentir como si a él también le gustara.

Y agacha su mirada, cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos, recordando que solo existe una persona que amara siempre...

Que lo hará sentir solo para siempre.

-sempai...

Y no puede evitar prestarle su total atención.

-siempre estaré para ti

Ah...

Y ya no sabe que hacer para detener a su loco corazón.

Lagrimas escurren escapándose de sus parpados, quemando su rostro.

Se levanta y no duda en salir corriendo de ahí, huyendo de aquel chico que lo hace enfadar a más no poder.

-¡sempai!

Sale tan rápido que impide este lo persiga.

Desde aquel día cuando se besaron...

Cuando él se le confeso...

Tenía que admitir, desarrollo cierto interés en él, de un kohai escandaloso paso a ser uno muy molesto pero... De su agrado, después de todo no podía negar sentir alago por los sentimientos que este le expresaba.

Desde el incidente caluroso que ambos pasaron...

Se encontraba todavía más deseoso de que otra cosa ocurriera y le enfadaba que este se limitara, porque no le importaría...

Tener encuentros sexuales con él, quien lo encendía extrañamente, de una manera sumamente pasional.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por ese chico?

Realmente ni el se entendía.

Ya había pasado dos semanas, bastante poco como para desarrollar sentimientos comprometedores.

Después de ese tiempo Momo le tomo distancia a su intimidad, cuando se debían cambiar el se retiraba de la habitación, igual que cuando se bañaba, en los entrenamientos solo se limitaba en tomarle el tiempo y pasarle la toalla. Cuando se acercaba hasta él, lo más próximo y cercano que tenían eran roces de hombros al colocarlos en formación en el club.

Lo cierto era que momo no se le acercaba más de lo debido y lograba incomodarlo.

¿Acaso no le gustaba?

El no tenía inconvenientes...

Ambos son hombres y tienen sus necesidades, a el no le mueve la idea de hacer esas cosas en relaciones serias.

Si ambos se satisfacían estaría perfecto y...

Saciaría su propia necesidad de querer ser acariciado por el...

Lo que lo extrañaba...

Lo que lo hacia enloquecer y no lograba comprender.

¡¿Por qué?!

* * *

Allí en los vestidores del samezuka, lugar idóneo para ocultarse, se dedica en mirar su casillero mientras piensa.

-¡agh!

Un sonoro grito lo distrae y de inmediato se pone alerta.

-ah... Sou… Sousuke mgh...

Esa voz...

La reconoce y entonces con sigilo se asoma por atrás y lo que ve...

No se lo puede creer.

-¡espera! ¡Ah!

Se trata...

De la escena mas lujuriosa que en su vida había visto...

-¡más lento!... ¡Idiota ahg!

Eran sus sempais, rin y Sousuke teniendo...

-yo se que no te gusta despacio mgh...

...

Sexo.

...

-ah...

Y no lo puede procesar en sus neuronas...

Solo sabe que no debe hacer ruido y que lo mejor es retirarse de inmediato de ahí.

-agh... Idiota... Entonces al menos dame más aquí agh...

Pero...

La morbosidad es tan grande que no puede evitar quedarse en ver el espectáculo.

Ver como los dos tienen relaciones tan prendidos y en un lugar como ese...

Rin apoyado en uno de los casilleros, con sus piernas envueltas en las caderas del yamasaki y este a su vez tomándolo de su trasero para profundizar, siendo apegado más hacia el pelirrojo.

Los jadeos, gritos y ruidos, hacen del lugar el más bochornoso que jamás piso en su vida.

-más profundo...

Era la primera vez que vería a Rin siendo tan sumiso y tan caliente.

Sousuke ríe y continua las envestidas al ritmo que exige su pareja.

-eres tan lascivo Rin, mgh... Realmente te gusta hacerlo en lugares prohibidos...

Pero a esas alturas Rin tiene su mirada perdida y solo un hilo de saliva responde a su comentario.

Y el espectador no se lo puede creer.

Sousuke gruñe mientras entra y sale al ritmo que al tiburón enloquece, haciéndolo escurrir lagrimas que supone son de lo bien que se siente.

Y él, el kohai que hasta ahora pretendía ser inocente... Poco a poco se siente encendido...

Mira entre sus piernas y no se lo puede creer.

-Rin mgh...

Escucha por parte de yamasaki y pronto el sonido de sus ropas siendo despojadas lo alerta más.

Se asoma de nueva cuenta y se fija como los cuerpos de ambos están en el suelo, Sousuke le ha quitado la ropa a Rin y lo mismo hizo con él.

Ambos desnudos, logrando recrearle la escena perfecta para una película obscena.

Sousuke masturba el miembro de Rin mientras este entierra sus uñas en su espalda y el mayor que esta por encima lo besa enredando sus lenguas, bajando hasta su cuello para continuar por acariciar su torso y él...

...

Comienza a respirar agitado y su miembro duele a mas no poder, la excitación crece y a su mente...

Solo puede recordar los roces de momo.

Lo que lo mueve y sorprende...

Se echa para atrás alarmado y sin fijarse choca con uno de los casilleros.

-Sou... ¡Agh!

Rin intenta hablar, dándose cuenta.

Lo escucharon, ha sido descubierto...

Y está sumamente asustado.

-descuida, seguramente los asustamos mgh...

Suelta Sousuke teniéndole sin cuidado sus acciones torpes y patosas, aumentando el ritmo y avisando un posible orgasmo.

...

El solo puede taparse los ojos y caer sentado en el suelo, figurándose como el y momo hacen lo mismo, escuchando los sonoros gritos de ambos, escuchando como Sousuke entra mas y más profundo como si fuera a partirlo en dos, y eso siente...

Como momo lo quiebra en dos, como se funde en él...

Para acabar de cuentas, en aquel lugar no solo fueron dos personas las que llegaron al éxtasis.

No supo ni como escapo de ahí solo que huyo tan rápido que en un santiamén llego a su dormitorio, agitado y con sus pantalones tremendamente mojados.

Intentando digerir lo que vio minutos antes y sin poder creérselo.

Sin poder creer que tuvo una fantasía con momo en vez de verse con Rin haciendo todo eso y...

Lo más extraño era que...

No sintió nada de tristeza al ver a su querido amor en esas situaciones, no logró enfurecerlo o provocarle algún tipo de emoción negativa.

* * *

-¿sempai?

Y lo único que le faltaba era tener a momo de frente con gesto de preocupación.

No sabe como interactuar solo que...

Las escenas vienen a su cabeza y él...

No logra detenerse y se lanza a él besándolo alocadamente, sorprendiendo a Momo quien intenta cavilar la situación.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic! valoro mucho el cariño que depositan en el! :)**

**Bien en este cap me he atrevido a colocar lemon por parte de la pareja Sourin, xD me disculpo si no es de su agrado pero como veran "solo con besarte" es un fic hermano de "Solo una vez", ha salido de la inspiracion de este mismo**

**Coff coff... claro que no estoy haciendo propagandaa a mi fic "solo una vez" xD**

**bien sin más para decir!**

**Noss leemos! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

-ah...

Suspira sumamente deprimido, continuando por arrancar el césped donde se halla sentado. Allí bajo un árbol muy lejano a su clase que practica deporte.

Siendo expulsado por falta de concentración, aunque muy poco le importa.

Realmente...

Sus manos están sucias y apestan al pasto, pero es que no encuentra otra cosa que lo distraiga aunque ni siquiera logre el propósito.

-¡Hey Mikoshiba! ¡Si tanto te gusta arrancar pasto ponte a podarlo mejor!

Le grita su entrenador haciendo reír al grupo por completo y el solo dedica una sonrisa fingida hacia ellos dejándolos abrumados por semejante gesto tan raro para la ocasión.

Y continúa su actividad que no logra impedir, se ponga a pensar.

...

"-sempai... E-espere

No supo como ocurrió, solo que tenia colgado del cuello a su sempai.

Besándolo como un loco y empujándolo hacia su cama.

Vaya sorpresa tan buena que se llevo pero...

De un momento a otro estaba siendo despojado de sus ropas y si que lo asusto.

Su pequeño sempai temblaba mientras se movía intrépidamente.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso era un sueño?

-sempai espera

Pero Nitori tenia su mirada tan ensimismada y concentrada en lo que hacia.

Entonces dando un giro a las cosas por querer caer en conclusión todo era por que al fin era correspondido, le siguió el juego y ritmo a aquella situación.

Como el hecho de él mismo depositarlo en la cama y besarlo para no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Allí arriba de él, viendo su agitación, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subiendo y bajando y pasando sus brazos por su cuello para acercarlo a él, besando sus labios, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos para adentrar su lengua y probar la suya encendiéndolo como nunca.

Sería la siguiente acción que aclararía más la situación

-Nitori-sempai, te amo...

Diría su nombre y le diría que lo amaba mientras besara todo su cuerpo y obtuviera suspiros placenteros

-¿tu también no? ¿Nitori-sempai?

Preguntaría y seria ignorado por completo

-continua ah... Se siente bien

Y aun así permanecería devorando sus labios y frotando su miembro para complacerlo.

Removería sus pantalones y estaría a punto de mandar a volar sus calzoncillos de no ser porque logró detenerse para volver a su cometido

-Nitori-sempai, ¿me amas cierto?

Pondría sus brazos a sus lados y lo acorralaría para obtener respuesta. Observándolo con mucha atención, animado y sumamente excitado.

-que importa... Solo hagámoslo

Y seria eso...

Lo que lo haría reaccionar por completo

"que importa si ya lo tienes a tu merced"

Sería lo que su mente le jugara. Pero...

-momo-kun~

Aun así...

Viendo su rostro tan necesitado, siendo sostenido por su mano que quería acercarlo mas a el.

-lo siento sempai

Escucharía a su mismo corazón.

De que las cosas no irían bien después de eso.

"Más haya que un vinculo sexual"

Nitori lo miraría confundido y él se levantaría de allí con su mente limpia y llena de razón.

-te amo sempai

Insistiría y acabaría por ser odiado por la única persona que ama.

...

-ah...

Y continúa soltando suspiros de desconsuelo.

Después de todo lo ocurrido como retirarse a dormir en los baños no volvió hablar bien con su sempai.

No tenía idea de que más hacer.

Aun así, no dejo de prepararle las cosas para su entrenamiento y clases.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Solo hacía cosas que una madre haría, ¿Eso como lo iba ayudar?

Y más aun con lo ocurrido.

No había más para hacer reaccionar a Nitori y...

No había más opciones.

.

.

-noto que has progresado momo

Yamasaki se bofa de el mientras se le acerca y solo puede ignorarlo, dejando en paz su actividad y cerrado sus ojos para dedicarse a reflexionar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

Se detiene a preguntar una vez de notarlo callado, suficiente para curiosear y satisfacer su propio entretenimiento con aquel caso tan complicado que los dos pequeños estaban haciendo.

-no muy bien sempai, Nitori-sempai me odia, ayer estuvimos a punto de llegar más lejos pero...

La manera de hablar de Momo lo tranquiliza al notar que no era tan malo teniendo en cuenta que continuaría por enterarse de sus cosas personales sin importar que los resultados de sus consejos fueran fracasos.

-cuando le pregunte si el me amaba el dijo "que importa"

Momo mira hacia el cielo e intenta ser fuerte a pesar de sentir su corazón hecho trizas, de sentir que todo se viene abajo cuando se supone él no es de los que se rinden tan pronto.

Sousuke lo mira algo cansado de lo que suena su problema.

Quien diría que el pequeño Nitori saldría tan difícil de pescar.

-se me acaban las ideas sempai

Sousuke se acerca mas a el y lo imita tomando asiento a un lado suyo.

Estirando sus brazos para destensar su cuerpo y relajar su postura, observando al grupo del pequeño entrenar y practicar aquella clase de deportes.

-no creo que debas hacer más

Decide animarlo, después de todo el chico era un ejemplo a seguir para ser la pareja ideal de cualquier chico o chica, tenía suficiente disposición y carisma.

-no lo se sempai...

-lo tienes

Momo no era de los fracasados, y tenía el presentimiento de que seria bien recompensado por sus nobles y blancas intensiones.

-al rechazarlo, lo has obligado a que piense en tus sentimientos y tendrá que darte una respuesta

Momo lo voltea a ver y sumerge sus orbes en las suyas como si buscara esperanza y Sousuke se lo refuta sereno y con toda seguridad del mundo.

-no se cual pueda ser su respuesta pero al menos te tomara en serio

Y eso intranquiliza al pequeño al hacer una mueca de preocupación. Haciéndole ver que de algo le ha servido aquel consejo.

-ahora... ¿Debo esperar no es así?

-te sugeriría que hicieses algo que te entretenga y te aleje de cualquier pensamiento negativo

El pequeño asiente y deja reposar su cabeza en aquel tronco, copiándole a él e intentando relajarse.

-¿Qué si me rechaza?

Pregunta entre sus pensares, antes de caer rendido por el agotamiento

-solo debes ser tenaz, no somos de los que nos rendimos ¿no crees?

Momo ríe y deja de una vez aquella charla que solo lo pondrá más nervioso.

A lo lejos Sousuke logra percibir una mirada, la encuentra enseguida y le da gusto que se trate de Nitori.

Mirándolos con cierto soslayo y por otra parte...

-Tch...

Tuerce su lengua y voltea a ver como momo se había recargado en su hombro por caer rendido de sueño.

Ese no era el problema precisamente, si no la persona que al igual que Nitori los observaba.

.

.

Tendría una grande charla con Rin, por aquella fulminante mirada de odio que le dedicaba desde semejante distancia.


End file.
